El precio de las acciones
by valkiria32
Summary: Seis años después de la lucha con Pitch, Bunny cae por un extraño agujero y termina en otra dimensión donde Jack nunca apareció después del desastre de pascua y Bunny fue el que salvo a la última luz, nadie ha visto a Jack desde que el "traiciono" a los guardianes y eso llama la atención de Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, había pasado seis años desde el enfrentamiento contra Pitch y todo volvió a la normalidad desde ese entonces.

Me encontraba en el jardín pintando algunos huevos de pascua.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y calmado, suspire en alivio ante toda esa paz y cerré los ojos dejando que los dulces sonidos de la naturaleza invadieran el lugar.

Sentí una leve brisa acariciando mi cabello y escuche unos sollozos, abrí los ojos de golpe y mire hacia todos los lados buscando a quien estaba sollozando.

Pensé que era Jack jugándome una broma pero después de buscarlo por un rato por toda la madriguera no había rastro de el espíritu del invierno.

-Qué raro- dije para mí mismo mientras seguía pintando huevos de pascua, enserio abría jugado que escuche a alguien llorar. Mientras más tiempo seguía pintando no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado.

Con un suspiro me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar por la madriguera hasta que lo volví a escuchar, eran pequeños sollozos incluso parecía que eran de un niño.

Preocupado comencé a correr en dirección al ruido y me detuvo al escuchar algo más.

-Ayuda- escuche pero se escuchó como un mero susurro no pude dejar de pensar en que conocía esa voz.

Ignorando eso seguí corriendo buscando al dueño de la voz, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que tropecé con algo y fui cayendo hacia el suelo pero para mi sorpresa en el suelo se abrió un ¿Agujero? Y caí dentro de este.

Mientras iba cayendo trate de agarrarme de cualquier cosa para evitara mi caída pero era en vano, también pude notar que llevaba un minuto cayendo y aun no topaba el suelo ¿Qué tan profundo era este agujero?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad pude ver el suelo se acercaba más y más a mí y cerré los ojos sabiendo que esto dolería mucho.

* * *

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me queje cuando sentí un dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, ignorando el dolor me senté, mire a mi alrededor y todo parecía normal.

-¿Fue un sueño?- Pregunte para luego pararme, me dolía el cuerpo quizás me había desmayado por el calor o el exceso de trabajo.

Comencé a caminar recorriendo la madriguera y nada parecía fuera de su lugar, las flores, los pequeños huevos de pascua, mis guerreros en forma de huevos de pascua, el rió de colores, todo parecía estar en orden, nada parecía fuera de su sitio.

-Que sueño más loco- dije para luego seguir con mis tareas esos huevos de pascua no se pintarían solos.

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas y chicos antes que nada este fanfic sera super corto y los capítulos también serán cortos y bueno este sera el ultimo fanfic del año así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **PD: Por favor los invito a ir a mi perfil y votar en una encuesta que determinara quien sera la próxima pareja de Jack en mi próximo fanfic :D**_

 _ **PD2: En este fanfic no habrán parejas y podremos ver a Bunny y a Jack mas como hermanos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Suspire mientras seguía con mis tareas pero no podía dejar de pensar en que algo no estaba bien, mire al cielo, pude ver la aurora boreal y supe que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Cuando llegue a Santoff Claussen rápidamente me encontré con Norte quien recibió con un gran abrazo y su sonrisa habitual.

-Norte ¿qué pasa?- Pregunte rápidamente.

-Como que "¿qué pasa?" Bunny se te olvido hoy es la reunión de los guardianes- respondió Norte.

-Pero la reunión fue hace dos semanas- dije extrañado.

-Qué cosas dices Bunny la reunión es hoy- dijo Norte.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Dientes mientras entraba por la ventana acompañada de sus mini hadas.

-Dientes ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto Norte.

-Todo bien aunque he tenido más trabajo este año- dijo Dientes con una pequeña sonrisa –Los niños cada vez están más violentos y pierden los dientes más rápidos-

Varios minutos después vino Meme y le dimos la bienvenida.

-Meme ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto Norte para luego abrazar a Meme.

 _-Todo bien-_ Escribió Meme con su arena.

-Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar con la reunión- dijo Norte y todos comenzaron a tomar asiento.

-Norte ¿no esperaremos a Jack?- Pregunte al notar la falta de cierto molesto espíritu del invierno.

-De que hablas Bunny- dijo Dientes –Porque deberíamos esperar a Jack-

-Porque él es un guardián como nosotros- Dije y pude ver como todos se rieron.

-Y yo pensé que no tenías sentido de humor conejo- Dijo Norte para volver a soltar una carcajada.

-Enserio Bunny muy buena esa- Dijo Dientes mientras se reía junto a sus mini hadas.

 _-Jack un guardián-_ Dijo Meme sonriendo.

-No le veo la gracia- dije y pude ver como todos dejaban de reírse.

-Este Bunny diciendo locuras- dijo Norte –Bien podemos comenzar la reunión-

-Enserio no esperaremos a Jack- dije ahora un poco enojado por la reacción anterior.

-Porque esperaríamos a un traidor Bunny- dijo Dientes.

-Esperen traidor de que hablan- Dije extrañado y en ese momento pude ver como las miradas de todos se oscurecieron.

-Pensé que no hablaríamos más de eso – Dijo Norte.

-De que habla ¿porque dicen que Jack es un traidor?- Pregunte.

 _-Bunny ¿te encuentras bien?-_ Pregunto Meme con preocupación evidente en su rostro.

-Si estoy bien- Dije en voz baja y decidí no hablar más sobre eso y permanecer callado mientras sentía como esa sensación de que algo andaba mal crecía cada vez más y más.

Al final la reunión termino y todos se quedaron a charla menos yo que salí de la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de irme pude escuchar a los demás hablar sobre mí.

-¿Creen que Bunny está bien?- Pregunto Dientes.

-No lo sé vino hoy diciendo cosas extrañas y también hablando sobre Jack- Dijo Norte.

-Quizás esté cansado- Dijo Meme.

-Meme tiene razón quizás este cansado por lo de pascua podre trabaja todo el tiempo-

Después de escuchar eso me fui de hay algo definitivamente no andaba bien y Jack estaba involucrado en eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Busque al espíritu del invierno en todas partes pero no aparecía, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Busque y hasta hable con otros espíritus para saber si sabían algo acerca de su paradero pero la respuesta era la misma, no sabían dónde estaba.

En mi búsqueda me detuve a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo cerca de un lago congelado ese era "el hogar" de Jack aunque a decir verdad nunca supe porque él amaba tanto este lugar.

Busque a Jack por los alrededores del lago pero no lo encontré, cuando estaba a punto de irme pude escuchar una voz que reconocería donde sea.

-¡Conejo!- Voltee para ver a Sophie correr hacia mí.

-No corras- dije mientras veía como tropezó un poco.

-Bunny- dijo ella para abrazarme.

-Hola Bunny- dijo Jamie mientras caminaba hacia mí –¿Qué haces por aquí en esta época del año?- Vi como Jamie camino hacia mi tenía que admitirlo el muchacho había crecido bastante en estos seis años incluso se parecía mucho a Jack.

-Estoy buscando a Jack ¿lo han visto?- Pregunte y nuevamente esa expresión.

-¿Jack?- dijo extrañado Jamie -¿Quién es Jack?

-Vamos no me digas que tú también Jamie- dije frunciendo el ceño –Si esto es una broma no es divertido-

-Enserio Bunny no conozco a ningún Jack- dijo Jamie.

-¿Quién es Jack?- Pregunto Sophie.

-Ustedes lo conocen alto, delgado, cabello blanco, le gusta hacer bromas y molestarme- dije recordando todas las bromas que me había hecho Jack tan solo esa semana.

-Lo siento Bunny pero no conocemos a ningún Jack- dijo Jamie.

-Vamos Jamie como puedes haberlo olvidarlo al final fuiste su primer creyente y él fue que salvo a los demás guardianes-

-De que hablas Bunny- dijo Jamie y la preocupación se vio claramente en su rostro –Tú fuiste el que apareció por mi ventana ese día hace seis año-

-No eso no es posible- Murmure.

-Es cierto tu apareciste cuando estaba a punto de perder la fe- dijo Jamie con una sonrisa.

Cuando vi esa sonrisa supe que Jamie no mentía esta no era una broma creada por Jack.

Algo andaba realmente mal.

-Jamie me puedes decir con exactitud que paso ese día- dije muy serio.

-Claro- dijo Jamie –Estaba en mi cama sentado esa noche hablando con un conejo de pascua de juguete que tenía- Dijo Jamie un poco avergonzado -Yo estaba perdiendo la fe y le pedí que me diera una señal cualquier cosa que me demostrara que lo que vi no fue un sueño, al no recibir una señal pensé que todo era mentira pero luego escuche un golpe en la ventana y cuando vi a mi ventana te vi en tu forma más pequeña-

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Esa historia fue relatada con tantos detalles que supe que era imposible que Jack planeara algo así solo para jugarme una estúpida broma.

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo- Dijo Jamie –Ese día hace seis años ustedes ganaron contra Pitch pero parecían tristes como si hubieran perdido algo-

-Gracias por la información Jamie- dije en voz baja.

Me despedí de Sophie y de Jamie y me fui de ahí con una duda en mi cabeza.

Si es cierto lo que me dijeron, si yo fui el que apareció para salvar a la última luz y Jack nunca apareció entonces ¿dónde estaba Jack?


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontraba sentado en el suelo de la madruguera, pensando donde podría estar Jack.

Jamie me había dicho lo que sucedió ese día pero no fue así como sucedió en realidad, comencé a recordar el incidente de pascua en donde pensamos que Jack nos había traicionado y se había aliado con Pitch.

La verdad es que nunca supe que le había pasado a Jack después de eso, lo único que supe de el después fue que apareció al final de la pelea para asegurarnos la victoria.

Y luego me puse a penar.

En esta "realidad" yo salve la última luz y Jack nunca apareció para ayudarnos después del incidente de pascua.

Y en mi "realidad" Jack apareció en el último momento y salvo a la última luz, nos ayudó a vencer a Pitch y se unió a los guardianes.

-Pitch- Gruñí para luego levantarme del suelo.

Pitch había sido la última persona que vio a Jack después de nosotros entonces el sabría donde estaba Jack.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la guarida de Pitch todo estaba oscuro, silencioso y tétrico.

Avance despacio y con cautela por la oscuridad con todos mis sentidos activados por si algo salía de la nada dispuesto a atacarme, seguí avanzando por la guarida hasta que llegue a una enorme habitación, a lo lejos pude ver un trono y cerca de este había un mapa del mundo con todas las luces encendidas.

Escuche un ligero crujido y rápidamente me puse en alerta, no vi rastro de Pitch pero ya sabía que él estaba hay en algún lado mirándome.

-Pitch sal de donde quiera que estés- dije en voz alta y en poco tiempo pude ver como el salió de entre las sombras.

-Miren que tenemos aquí es el mismísimo conejo de pascua- dijo Pitch con malicia –Viniste a burlarte de mí mientras estoy débil-

-Quiero respuestas Black- dije mientras apuntaba a Pitch con uno de mis boomerang.

-Y que podía tener yo bajo mi poder que te interese- dijo Pitch.

-¿Donde esta Frost?- Pregunte sin rodeos y pude ver como Pitch se sorprendió visiblemente.

-¿Jack? Que asuntos tienes con el - dijo el con una sonrisa –Sino mal recuerdo la última vez que lo viste lo golpeaste y lo acusaste de traición-

Cuando escuche eso sentí como una pared de ladrillo se derrumbó sobre mí eso tenía que ser mentira yo no había golpeado a Jack ¿o sí? La duda fue creciendo en mi mente.

-¿Que pasa conejo? pareces perturbado – dijo Pitch fingiendo preocupación pero aun no dejaba de sonreír.

-Cállate y dime donde esta antes de que no quede nada mas de ti- amenace dispuesto a tirar mis boomerangs no me importaba tener que sacarle la información a golpes.

Vi como Pitch soltó una carcajada y yo solo gruñí –Pensaba decirte donde estaba pero será más divertido si no te lo digo- dijo Pitch para luego volverse a reír.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? ¡Black!- dije ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo le di una lección- dijo Pitch para luego arrojar algo delante de mí.

Me quede helado cuando vi el personal de Jack partido a la mitad y luego el miedo y la preocupación comenzaron a invadir mi mente Jack nunca se separaría de ese personal ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

-¡Bastardo!- grite con ira para luego arrojar mis boomerang hacia Pitch quien los esquivo y soltó otra carcajada para luego desaparecer entre las sombras mientras su risa resonaba por todo el lugar.

Tome el personal partido en dos y lo mire detenidamente tenía que admitir que el personal había perdido ese brillo de vida que tenía cada vez que Jack lo usaba incuso la escarcha que se formaba cuando Jack lo tenía en las manos desapareció por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

Me encontraba en la madriguera mirando el personal roto en mis manos y di un suspiro de frustración al quedarme sin ideas, esta situación no me gustaba para nada y no quería pedir ayuda a los demás guardianes por la reacción que tuvieron la última vez que mencione a Jack parece que no me ayudaran incluso si les pido ayuda.

Pero una cosa si estaba enserio tenía que encontrar a Jack.

Comencé a dar un paseo por la madriguera mientras trataba de clamar mis pensamientos ¿Cómo encontraría a Jack? Esa era mi pregunta actual.

El mundo era condenadamente grande y habían tantos habitantes en el, tanto humanos como espíritus, incluso Jack podía hacerse pasar por un adolescente con el aspecto que tenía.

Mientras más pensaba en la forma de encontrarlo unas palabras se unieron a mi cabeza Mundo, personas –El mapa del mundo- dije golpeándome mentalmente por no pensar en eso antes.

Rápidamente corrí hacia la parte más apartada de la madriguera y hay lo vi, un enorme mapa mundial dando vueltas lentamente con muchos puntos brillando intensamente.

Me acerque al mapa y comencé a buscar, tenía que encontrar una luz de un color diferente mire cada parte detenidamente y no encontraba nada hasta que lo vi.

Había una pequeña luz de color azul era tan pequeña que apenas se notaba su existencia y está parpadeando débilmente en la Antártida sonreí al saber que el único que podría estar en un lugar tan frió era Jack.

Sabía que mis túneles no servirían en la Antártida, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto por miles de capa de hielo.

Me dirigí a mi casa y tome una mochila y comencé a llenarla de cosas que pensaba me podrían ayudar.

Después de prepararme abrí uno de mis túneles en la ubicación más cerca de la Antártida y estaba listo para comenzar mi búsqueda.

* * *

Cuando llegue no pude evitar temblar del frió al sentir la nieve debajo de mis patas y las fuertes ráfagas de brisa que azotaba mi cuerpo sinceramente hacia tanto frió que pensaba que me congelaría en cuestión de minutos.

-En serio Frost la Antártida- dije para luego iniciar mi búsqueda.

Saque de la mochila un pequeño mapa del mundo y comencé a caminar siguiendo la luz. Al cabo de una hora mi búsqueda se dificulto aún más, ya que una tormenta comenzó y en poco tiempo la nieve y el viento hacían que la visibilidad sea casi nula.

Luche con cada paso que daba pero el viento era fuerte parecía como si me tratara de enviar en otra dirección y que no siguiera mi camino, mientras seguía caminando pude notar algo a lo lejos y no dude en pensar que era Jack.

-¡Jack eres tú!- grite mientras me hacía paso hasta esa silueta.

Cuando avance más hacia la silueta me di cuenta de que no era una persona ni siquiera era humano era una enorme escultura hecha de hielo y ¿arena de pesadilla?

-Pero que- dije desconcertado y luego mire a mi alrededor y pude ver más parecidas a esta.

Luego me di cuenta no eran esculturas eran los signos de lo que fue una batalla.

Rápidamente mire el mini mapa del mundo y note que Jack se supone que estaba en donde yo estaba parado aunque era tan pequeño que no sabía si decía que Jack estaba frente a mi o a mi lado.

Ignore el mapa y comencé a buscarlo a mi alrededor pero no lo encontré, mientras iba caminando me topé con un acantilado.

Me quede frente al acantilado y cerré los ojos por un momento –Jack ¿dónde estás?- pensé mientras sentía como el viento acariciaba mi cabello y en ese momento escuche un quejido.

Abrí los ojos y mire a todos los lados buscando el causante de ese quejido pero no pude ver al causante luego de unos minutos lo escuche de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más alto y me di cuenta de que provenía del acantilado.

Me asome al acantilado y mire buscando al causante del quejido luego lo vi. En una de las esquinas más oscuras pude ver distinguir cabello blanco.

-¿Jack?-


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Jack?- Susurre en voz baja y pude ver como se movió un poco.

Baje lentamente y con cuidado por el acantilado tratando de no resbalar. Cuando llegue al fondo rápidamente note el silencio que había mire hacia arriba y pude ver como el viento y la nieve soplaban fuertemente, la tormenta aún seguía pero aquí no se notaba nada.

Camine hacia Jack pero me detuve al notar un destello dorado enterrado entre la nieve, quite la nieve y puede ver que era una caja dorada, la tome y pude ver que era una caja de los recuerdos.

Mire en la parte de debajo de esta y vi que tenía la imagen de un niño con cabello castaño y este sonreía traviesamente _-¿Jack?-_ Pensé al reconocer esa sonrisa traviesa donde sea.

 _-Así es como cuida sus preciados recuerdos-_ Pensé para luego tomar la caja de los recuerdos y entrarla en la mochila.

Seguí mi camino hasta Jack y se me partió el corazón al verlo acurrucado contra el hielo, parecía que estaba profundamente dormido al verlo así no pude evitar pensar en lo pequeño que se veía Jack parecía un niño.

En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en qué edad tenia Jack cuando se convirtió en un espíritu.

-Jack- dije con voz suave para luego sacudir un poco a Jack tratando de despertarlo –Jack despierta- vi como Jack me ignoro y acurruco más contra el hielo.

Sonreí un poco para luego sacudir un poco más a Jack. Unos minutos después pude ver como Jack comenzó a despertar y tan pronto como el me vio se apartó bruscamente de mí sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido por la reacción de Jack estaba a punto de gritarle enojado por rechazarme después de durar horas bajo este intenso frio buscándolo pero mi enojo murió cuando vi la expresión de miedo en la cara de Jack.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba mal pude escuchar unas palabras que casi nunca había escuchado a Jack pronunciar –Lo siento, lo siento- repetía una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo compañero- dije tratando de acercarme a Jack y pude ver como Jack simplemente aparto la vista cerro los ojos como si esperara algo.

Me quede un poco extrañado al ver esa reacción y en ese momento recordé las palabras de Pitch _–Sino mal recuerdo la última vez que tú lo viste lo golpeaste y lo acusaste de traición_ \- Después de recordar esos supe porque Jack reacciono así.

Estaba esperando a que lo golpeara.

Vi a Jack que aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y suspire un poco para luego alejarme y darle su espacio no quería que se sintiera amenazado por mí.

-Tranquilo Jack no te hare daño- dije en voz baja.

Era cierto que Jack y yo hemos tenido nuestras discusiones y peleas alrededor de los últimos años pero Jack siempre sonreía después como si nada hubiera pasado.

Incluso en la pelea contra Pitch, Jack se mantuvo firme y valiente aun cuando estábamos rodeados de tantos enemigos se negó a entregar a Jamie ese día aprendí que Jack podía ser maduro cuando él quisiera.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas trate de ignorar las miradas de curiosidad que me daba Jack. Estaba seguro que Jack había notado que estaba temblando desde hace algunas horas incluso sentía los brazos y las piernas entumecidas por el frio pero aun así me negaba a irme de ahí sin Jack.

-¿Quién eres?- Escuche como esas dos palabras rompieron el silencio.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Por qué Jack preguntaba quién era? –A que te refieres- dije sonriendo un poco –Soy Bunny-

-No lo eres- dijo Jack y pude notar como no había ni una pisca de miedo en su voz –Bunny nunca me hubiera buscado después de lo que hice-

-Puede que tengas razón- Murmure en voz baja –Yo no soy tu Bunny- confesé aunque a decir verdad todo esto me tenía un poco confuso a mí también –O al menos no el de esta dimensión-

-Eres de otra dimensión- dijo Jack curioso y sonreí al ver esa mirada de curiosidad en su cara.

-Qué te parece si seguimos esta conversación en un lugar más cálido- dije temblando un poco –Me estoy congelando-

Pude ver como Jack sonrió y me acerque a el –Déjame ayudarte- dije mientras le extendí una pata a Jack.

Jack tomo mi pata y lo ayude a levantarse pero cuando Jack se levantó poco después cayó al suelo dando un pequeño grito de dolor, pude ver como llevo una mano hacia su tobillo derecho.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunte pero no pude evitar pensar en lo estúpido que sonó eso, ya que estaba más que claro que Jack no estaba bien.

Vi como Jack se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear el dolor.

-Déjame ayudarte- dije para luego cargarlo aunque eso fue fácil ya que Jack era liviano como un copo de nieve.

-Jack puedes sacar una esfera de cristal que está en la mochila- dije y vi como Jack asintió para luego buscarla.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto Jack con la esfera de cristal en la mano.

-Vamos a la madriguera- dije muy serio.

-Enserio quieres ir haya incluso después de lo que yo…- dijo Jack preocupado y luego recordé el desastre de pascua y sonreí un poco.

-Tu no hiciste nada- dije en voz baja y pude ver como Jack me miro sorprendido –Vamos a curarte esas heridas- dije con una sonrisa.

Jack asintió para luego usar la esfera de cristal y ambos atravesamos el portar mágico.

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Hola chicas y chicos :D como les ha ido en las fiestas espero que bien :3 y por cierto feliz año nuevo atrasado XD espero que este año pasen muchas cosas buena y venga cargado de mucho yaoi :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando llegamos a la madriguera fuimos directo hacia mi casa y senté a Jack en una de las camas, rápidamente fui a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le vende la herida del tobillo.

-Jack ¿te duele algo más?- Pregunte y le di una mirada a Jack buscando cualquier otro tipo de herida, algo que rápidamente llamo mi atención era algo negro que sobresalía un poco del cuello de la sudadera de Jack.

-No me duele nada mas- respondió Jack mientras se tapaba con la sudadera esa parte –Gracias-

-No hay de que compañero- dije con una sonrisa.

-Así que Bunny vienes de otra dimensión- dijo Jack –Pensé que eso imposible-

-Yo también pensaba eso- Admití –Hasta que caí por un agujero y termine en una realidad algo diferente a la mía-

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre la mía y la tuya?- Pregunto Jack y pude ver como sus ojos brillaron en curiosidad.

Sonreí un poco al ver la cara de Jack –Bueno la primera diferencia eres tu-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Jack inclinando la cabeza un poco.

-En mi realidad tú eres un guardián-

-¿Enserio?- Jack parecía sorprendido de eso –¿Pero cómo?-

-Tú salvaste la última luz- dije.

-Enserio- dijo Jack.

-Cuando salvaste la última luz nos ayudaste a vencer a Pitch y te volviste un guardián- dije con una sonrisa recordando todo lo pasado hace seis años –Desde ese entonces todos los guardianes hemos sido tu familia-

-Una familia- Murmuro Jack con una sonrisa triste. Inmediatamente me sentí mal al hablarle de un futuro que nunca tuvo.

-Quizás el hombre de la luna me mando aquí- dije cambiando el tema, odiaba ver esa mirada en Jack.

-¿El hombre de la luna?- Pregunto Jack y luego pude ver como el parecía sorprendido como si acabara de recordar algo y luego comenzó a reír.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunte al ver a Jack riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Estoy bien solo acabo de recodar algo que no debía olvidar - dijo Jack para luego sonreír.

-¿Algo importarte?- Pregunte curioso.

-Se podría decir que si- dijo Jack para luego levantarse de la cama –Porque no vamos a fuera hoy es una noche hermosa-

-Déjame ayudarte- Propuse rápidamente pero Jack se negó.

Vi como Jack comenzó a cojear hacia la puerta –¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?-

-Camina canguro- dijo Jack con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Cuando salimos de la casa tenía que admitir que Jack tenía razón era una noche hermosa todo estaba tranquilo se podían escuchar a los grillos cantar y las luciérnagas iluminando el cielo nocturno.

-Te dije que era una noche hermosa- dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca del rió de colores.

-Sí que lo es- dije en voz baja y me senté al lado de Jack.

-Bunny crees que haya otro Bunny por ahí fuera- dijo Jack sin apartar la vista del rió de colores.

-Puede ser- dije pensativo –Aunque no lo he visto-

Todo permaneció en silencio por unos minutos y luego el silencio fue roto por la risa de Jack.

-Oye Bunny recuerdas cuando congele el rió de colores- Admitió entre pequeñas risas Jack.

-Cómo olvidarlo dure tres días en descongelarlo- dije con una sonrisa recordando como dure tres días persiguiendo a Jack después de eso.

-Debiste ver tu cara fue muy graciosa-

-Recuerdas cuando descongele tu estanque- dije con una sonrisa y pude ver como la sonrisa de Jack murió.

-¡Nunca lo olvidare!- dijo Jack –Dure un día entero para volverlo a congelar-

Ambos seguimos compartiendo recuerdos y risas en el transcurso del tiempo.

-Ahora que lo pienso te he jugado muchas bromas en los últimos siglos- dijo Jack.

-Y yo te las he devuelto casi todas- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bunny lo siento- dijo Jack en voz baja mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus rodillas –Lo de pascua fue culpa mía-

-Ya te dije que no fue tu cumpla- dije algo enojado ¿Por qué Jack seguía culpándose?

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?- pregunto Jack en voz baja.

No pude evitar pensar que Jack se escuchó como un niño cuando juega una broma a sus padres y sale mal.

-No estoy enojado- dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Pero si tanto quieres que te perdone- dije con una sonrisa –Te perdono-

Vi como Jack levanto la cabeza, me miro y sonrió –Gracias- tan pronto como Jack dijo eso una luz comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.

-Jack estas brillando- dije sorprendido mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Vi como Jack miro sus manos que se estaban volviendo transparentes y este sonrió.

-Porque sonríes en un momento como este- dije casi con pánico mientras trataba de pensar en algo para que Jack volviera a la normalidad.

-¿!Que hago!? Debo llamar a Norte o a Meme- dije mientras miraba como Jack se estaba volviendo más trasparente.

Todos mis pensamientos murieron cuando sentí dos manos frías alrededor de mis orejas y vi como Jack tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro no parecía que tuviera miedo de desaparecer.

 _-A menos de que ¿el ya lo supiera?-_ Pensé con horror.

-Gracias Bunny- dijo Jack en voz baja –Me ayudaste por eso mereces saber la verdad-

En ese momento sentí como todo en mi cabeza se quedó en blanco.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Muajaja los dejo en suspenso Xd_**


	8. Chapter 8

-Nunca debimos haber confiado en ti-

Esas palabras fueron las primeras que escuché cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos, esas palabras tan crueles que salieron de mis labios aquel día y frente a mi pude ver una escena muy familiar.

Vi como la escena se desarrolló como la recordaba, Norte y Dientes apartando la mirada, yo acusando a Jack de traición y Jack suplicando que escucharan su versión de la historia.

Pero las suplicas sus fueron en vano ya que nadie le dio importancia a su historia y solo se fijaron en lo que vieron, pude ver como Jack tiro un pequeño bebe de madera al suelo para luego irse volando rápidamente.

\- ¡Porque no hacen nada ¡- grite mirando el reflejo de mí mismo junto al de los demás guardianes -Jack está en peligro- grite con enojo suponiendo como terminaría esta historia.

-Vámonos- dijo mi otro yo mientras caminaba hacia los túneles -Puede que aún se pueda salvar la pascua- termino de decir para luego desaparecer acompañado de los otros guardianes.

Nunca pensé que la palabra pascua me trajera un sabor tan amargo en la boca…

* * *

Lentamente el escenario frente a mí fue desapareciendo y fue remplazado por un lugar con mucha nieve volteé a mi alrededor mientras veía como el viento soplaba de manera fuerte y supe rápidamente que Jack estaba cerca.

Camine hasta llegar a un precipicio y vi como Jack estaba parado al borde de este para luego dar un grito de enojo y lanzar una caja dorada me quede sorprendido al ver eso, esos eran los preciados recuerdos de Jack entonces ¿Por qué los tiraría?

Jack lentamente se sentó al borde del precipicio y solo se quedó hay abrazando sus rodillas y todo se quedó en silencio.

-No me esperaba que lo tiraras- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

Pude ver a Pitch Black cerca de nosotros. Jack y yo volteamos y pude ver a Pitch con una ligera sonrisa.

-Que quieres Black no estoy de humor- dijo Jack ignorándolo mientras seguía mirando hacia el precipicio.

-Solo vengo a ver cómo estas tomando la verdad- dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba lentamente -Los guardianes no te necesitaron antes y ahora te quieres solo para ganar la guerra Jack-

-Cállate- grito Jack enojado.

-Porque no lo admites Jack- dijo Pitch en voz alta -Tu sabias que te utilizaban desde el principio pero aun así te quedaste a su lado, al final es mejor ser utilizado que ignorado-

Escuchar eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, como se atrevía Pitch a decir esas cosas Jack no era solo una mera herramienta él era más que eso.

-Tú no sabes nada- grito Jack con ira mientras tiraba una ráfaga de hielo hacia Pitch y este bloqueo el ataque con arena de pesadilla.

-Si lo se Jack- respondió Pitch bloqueando otro ataque – Se lo que se siente ser rechazado- Pitch hablaba mientras bloqueaba los múltiples ataques de Jack -Todos estos años escondido en las sombras, nunca pensé que habría otra persona que sintiera lo que yo sentí, pero estaba equivocado-

Vi como Jack bajo lentamente su personal, pero aun manteniendo una posición de defensa.

-¡Jack no le creas el miente!- Grite al ver como en la mirada de Jack se reflejaba desconfianza hacia nosotros los guardianes.

Pero fue vano al final mis gritos no llegaban a oídos de nadie.

-No tenemos por qué estar solos Jack- dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba a Jack -Mira lo que podemos hacer juntos- dijo mirando las esculturas de hielo creada durante la batalla.

Hielo y pesadilla juntos formando algo realmente aterrador y poderoso. En lo más profundo de mi ser pensé que esa era una terrible combinación.

-Yo creo en ti Jack- dijo Pitch y vi como Jack parecía estar pensándolo ¿Cómo incluso puede estar pensándolo?

-Los niños también lo harán- dijo Pitch y pude ver como en los ojos de Jack se reflejó esperanza y anhelo.

¿Cuántas veces había mirado esos ojos vi y esas dos cosas, pero siempre la ignoraba?

-Al final que va mejor que el frio y la oscuridad- dijo Pitch señalando el hielo negro -Mira lo que podemos crear juntos Jack- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa -Crearemos un mundo donde las personas crean en…- Pero antes de que Pitch pudiera terminar Jack lo interrumpió.

-En Pitch Black- dijo Jack con voz burlona.

-Y Jack Frost también creerán en nosotros dos- termino de decir Pitch.

-Jack no le hagas caso compañero- dije mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, pero mi pata solo lo traspaso.

-Ellos no creerán en nosotros nos temerán y eso no es lo que yo quiero- dijo Jack dándole la espalda -Ahora déjame en paz- dijo Jack mientras se alejaba.

-En tu cara Black- dije orgulloso de la respuesta de Jack y luego dirigir la mirada hacia esa horrible creación de hielo y pesadillas.

-Pensé que tu si usarías la cabeza Jack- pude escuchar que dijo Pitch.

-Sabía qué harías lo correcto Jack- comente en voz baja con una sonrisa, pero mi sonrisa murió cuando escuche un quejido de dolor detrás de mí.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, volteé y pude ver como Jack se quedó inmóvil por un segundo para luego el bajar la mirada hacia su pecho. Y pude ver con horror como la sudadera de Jack se fue tintando de rojo.

-Jack- grité para luego correr a su lado y pude ver como Pitch sostenía el mango de una espada ensangrentada.

Jack llevo una mano a su pecho y luego para mi horror comenzar a toser sangre, Jack se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener un poco la tos con sangre y en poco tiempo ambas manos estaban manchadas de ese líquido rojizo.

-¡Jack no! dije mientras ponía una de mis patas sobre la herida, pero esta atravesó a Jack.

Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado en mi vida.

Jack tenía una mirada de puro horror en su cara mientras miraba como de su mano la sangre comenzó a filtrarse por los dedos.

Vi como Pitch se acercó y Jack retrocedió con cada paso que daba Pitch.

-Mira lo que me obligas a hacer Jack- dijo Pitch mientras se acervaba más.

Como deseaba poder darle una paliza en ese momento.

-No ganaras nada con esto- dijo Jack con una sonrisa -Los guardianes ganaran- dijo Jack mientras retrocedía más sin mirar hacia atrás.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, Jack aun en esa situación estaba seguro de que ganaríamos. Salí de mis pensamientos al ver como Jack se acercaba peligrosamente al acantilado mientras trataba de alejarse de Pitch.

-Jack cuidado- grite, pero este no me podía escuchar y con un grito ahogado callo por el acantilado.

Rápidamente me asomé al borde y pude ver Jack acostado en el suelo mientras debajo de él se hacía un enorme charco de sangre. Pitch se acercó al borde también y gruñí con enojo al ver como este sonrió levemente para luego lanzar el batón de Jack al precipicio.

-Que tengas dulces pesadillas Jack- dijo para luego desvanecerse en las sombras.

Comencé a bajar el acantilado y cuando llegue al final me quede quieto mientras veía como Jack se forzaba en respirar. Me mordí el labio en frustración hasta que este comenzó a sangrar.

No era justo, nada de esto era justo.

Me acerqué a Jack y pude ver como este comenzó a toser y escupir algo de sangre.

-Jack- dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba al lado suyo y podía mi pata sobre su mano que aun descansaba sobre la herida sangrante, aunque sabía que esta lo traspasaría quería pensar que le podía dar al menos algo de apoyo en ella situación, que al menos sintiera que había alguien hay sosteniendo su mano.

-Parece que este es el final- dijo Jack mientras daba respiraciones forzosas -Lo siento mucho- dijo con voz forzada.

-Les he fallado a todos - dijo dando un sollozo.

-No lo hiciste compañero- dije mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa -Nunca nos has fallado-

-Lo siento mucho Bunny- Mis orejas se levantaron cuando escuche mi nombre - Había tantas cosas que quería hacer contigo- murmuro Jack en voz baja -Pero creo… que ya no lo podremos hacer- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente -Perdón…-

-¡No Jack despierta no es hora de dormir!- dije mientras traté de sacudirlo, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, golpeé el suelo con mi puño mientras apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de Jack.

-Que linda esta la luna- Rápidamente miré a Jack quien tenía los ojos abiertos y vi que estos iban perdiendo poco a poco su brillo -Están grande y bonita- dijo mientras extendía su mano ensangrentada hacia la nada.

Lentamente tome su mano y solo en ese momento pude sostener su mano sin que lo traspasara.

-Parece que también te falle a ti- dijo Jack mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y su mano callo sin fuerzas.

-No- murmure mientras vi el cadáver de Jack -Esto no puede estar pasando- dije al ver a Jack parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo.

Y si algo sabía muy bien era que Jack Frost nunca se quedaba tranquilo.

-No Jack despierta- grité mientras trataba de sacudía su cuerpo, pero nuevamente mis patas solo lo traspasaban -Hagamos algo divertido- dije mientras trataba de despertarlo -Un castillo, una guerra de nieve, te dejo que hagas nevar en pascua-

-Solo no te vayas-

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Lo siento si lo notan el capitulo raro o mal narrado es que siento mis manos congeladas de tanto tiempo que no escribía si no tan algún error o algo por favor avisenme :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos pude ver a Jack delante de mi con una ligera sonrisa como si nada estuviera pasando... como si todo estuviera bien.

-Gracias- dijo este mientras se alejaba un poco de mi para luego levantar su miraba hacia la luna -Aunque tu no seas el- murmuro en voz baja para luego mirarme -Me alivia un poco haberme disculpado-

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al escuchar esas palabras ¿Porque se estaba disculpando cuando no había hecho nada malo?

En ese momento mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo y en un movimiento rápido jale la muñeca de Jack atrayendo lo hacia mi para luego abrazarlo, sentí como este enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y poco tiempo después sentí como se mojaba ligeramente mi pelaje.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Jack con voz quebrada -¿Porque después de haberlos traicionado me tratas tan bien?- dijo mientras sus palabras se ahogaban entre lagrimas -¿Porque no me odias?- grito mientras lloraba.

En ese momento pude entender el ¿Porque Jack no se había marchado de este mundo? ¿Porque aun se aferraba a estar aquí?

El solo quería mi perdón.

En ese momento recordé como Jack se había esforzado al máximo para que la pascua pudiera ocurrir ese año y como todo se arruino en unos minutos, Jack debió haberse sentido culpable por eso.

El sentía que todo era su culpa...

Sonreí ligeramente para luego acariciarle suavemente el cabello y pude sentir como este se estremeció un poco -No fue tu culpa- dije en voz baja para que solo el lo escuchara -Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa-

Seguí acariciando el cabello de Jack como lo haría un hermano mayor para consolar a su hermano menor.

-Pero yo- murmuro Jack con voz temblorosa.

-Shhh- dije en voz baja mientras seguía con mi deber, lo que siempre tuve que hacer y nunca lo había hecho... cuidar de Jack no... cuidar de este niño -Todo estará bien- dije mientras tarareaba una vieja melodía.

Abrí los ojos después de un rato aunque no me di cuenta en que momento los había cerrado y pude ver como a mi alrededor había pequeñas esferas de luz azul iluminando todo a nuestro alrededor mientras bailaban con el viento.

-Ya es hora de que duermas Jack- dije en voz baja.

-Pero- protesto Jack mientras tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-Esta bien- dije con una sonrisa para luego sentar a Jack en mi regazo -Ya puedes dormir compañero te lo ganaste-

Vi como Jack dudo un segundo para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de el.

-Me cantas una canción- pidió Jack en voz baja mirándome con esos ojos azules llenos de vida.

-Soy horrible cantando- admití y pude escuchar como Jack soltó una pequeña risa.

-Debí suponer que los canguros cantaban mal- dijo Jack con una sonrisa traviesa -Mejor sigue tarareando- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos.

Seguí tarareando aquella vieja melodía que pronto envolvió todo el lugar con aquel ritmo lento y calmante.

Poco después sentí como el peso de Jack iba reducido hasta que no lo sentí mas sobre mi y solo en ese momento abrí mis ojos para encontrar muchas mas esferas azules volando en el aire.

Sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no lloraría los guerreros no lloran...

En ese momento sentí un ligero peso sobre mis hombros y un ligero cosquilleo en una de mis orejas.

-Gracias- Escuche fue como un mero susurro que se llevo el viento.

Los guerreros no lloraban pero solo por esta vez.

Iba a hacer una excepción.

* * *

-Y...- Esa voz la conozco.

-Ny...- Suena familiar.

-BUNNY...- ¿Pero de donde?

Abrí lentamente los ojos y puedo ver una silueta borrosa cerca de mi diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, rápidamente mis ojos se acostumbran a la claridad y puedo ver a Jack con mirada preocupada mirándome.

-Bunny puedes escucharme- dijo Jack mientras me miraba parecía preocupado pero ¿por que?

Me quede en silencio mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Que hago debo llamar por ayuda o quedarme- murmuraba Jack preso del pánico.

-Jack- dije saliendo de mi trance para ver como este pareció ligeramente aliviado de que pudiera hablar.

-Bunny ¿estas bien? ¿debo llamar a Norte? ¿o debo llamar a madre naturaleza?- pregunto Jack rápidamente.

-¿Que?- dije confundido -No compañero estoy bien-

-Bunny estas muchas cosas pero todo menos bien- dijo Jack mientras me ayudaba a pararme -Te encontré tirado en el suelo y no te movías trate de despertarte pero no reaccionabas- dijo Jack y pude sentir como en sus palabras se notaba la preocupación.

En ese momento llego de golpe a mi todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido.

-Bunny estas... llorando- dijo Jack con rareza.

No me había dado cuenta cuando había derramado esas lagrimas y vi a Jack. El parecía estar bien, estar vivo y aquí conmigo.

Rápidamente lo abrace y pude sentir como este se estremeció sonreí un poco al ver que fue la misma reacción Jack definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a este afecto.

Poco después sentí como el devolvía el abrazo.

-Bunny ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto Jack en voz baja -Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte no dudes en hablar conmigo-

Sonreí un poco para luego apretar ligeramente mis brazos contra su cuerpo -Ya lo estas haciendo compañero- dije en voz baja.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos y luego nos separamos pude ver que Jack aun parecía preocupado y eso no me gusto.

-Que pasa Frost estabas asustado- dije con una sonrisa -Sabia que te importaba-

-Yo- exclamo Jack para luego poner su típica sonrisa traviesa -Al menos yo no me asusto por un sueño-

-De todas formas que haces en mi casa si no mal recuerdo tienes prohibido entrar por congelar mi rió de colores- dije fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Se me olvidaba que los canguros tenían buena memoria- dijo Jack para luego comenzar a volar -Te reto a una carrera al rió si ganas me voy- dijo para luego volar en dirección al rió.

-Oh no, no ganaras- dije para luego correr tras de el.

Desde ahora haría las cosas bien y todo comenzaría con aquel travieso guardián.

Mientras corría por las flores pude escuchar una ligera melodía detrás mi si oreja y me detuve de golpe para luego voltear detrás de mi pero no encontré nada.

-Date prisa Bunny- grito a lo lejos Jack.

-Ya voy- grite para luego sonreír.

Esa melodía la reconocería en cualquier lado... aquella vieja melodía que compartimos juntos...

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en otra de mis historias, espero que les haya gustado y nos veamos en la siguiente historia :D**_


End file.
